My Sanity
by nessie135
Summary: Rose realizes that Adrian is the only one for her. But how will Dimitri take it? And what are these new powers Adrian is discovering? First ever story so please read and review. Not so great at summaries. Disclaimer- I don't own V/A
1. Chapter 1

**~A/N~ First story so please review and let me know what you think. I know it's a bit short but I definately plan a little action in the next chapter.**

**Adrian's pov**

I walked around the car to give Rose one last kiss before she went into the court to meet what felt like it would surely be her doom. "Little dhampir are yo-"

And she was there, so close to the man who I knew she would fall in love with all over again. His lips pressed to her forehead . Her smile so honestly happy that she could have stayed like that forever. That is till she jumped away, eyes wide and a look of terror at being caught by me. I didn't know what to say. I could literally feel my heart breaking piece by piece. My Rose, the only girl I could even think about since the moment I saw her at that ski resort, now inches from Dimitri.

I needed a drink.

_*After the truth was revealed and Tasha was taken away*_

After everything that had happened we finally needed to talk. I walked to her room with thoughts of finality. We wouldn't hold each other anymore. Never again would she run into my arms. Never again would I walk her dreams. I hesitated as I reached her room and raised my hand to knock. Every breath I took reminded me of the moments she had lied to me. It brought back the pain of the sight of her with Dimitri over and over again. Could she really have forgotten everything we had together that quickly? I had to know.

So I knocked and as she swung the door open I suddenly wished I hadn't had that last drink. I was anxious and nauseous. And angry.

We argued and I yelled and she made excuses for everything she had done. "Do you think I can just sit here and watch your happy ending!?" I screamed. In the heat of the argument we had drawn closer to each other without realizing it and I could feel her ragged breaths on my neck. Her hair had fallen around her face and her cheeks were flushed with defiance. She truly was beautiful.

That's when I decided to throw all my feelings out the window. She was my heart. She was my sanity.

And we kissed.

**Rose's pov**

After everything I had been through. After Dimitri and I sharing that night together. After breaking Adrian's heart. I never expected to be in this situation. He had just been so upset I could practically see the anger radiating from him and now he was here, kissing me with so much passion, so much love put into this one kiss. And I kissed him back. I felt the heat build up inside me and Dimitri slipped away from my thoughts. We slowly made our way to the bed and I laid back as we kissed. His lips traveled down my jaw towards my neck, though he didn't bite. I could feel his hand tangled in my hair and it all just felt right. This is right, I thought. This is what love is.

Then sadly he pulled away, with what looked like disappointment. "Rose, I need you. Please, you can't tell me you didn't feel it in that kiss. What we have is what keeps me sane. I can forgive you. I would do anything for you." he said. He was still lying on top of me, though he shifted to his left side on his elbow. His breathing was coming in huffs. His emerald green eyes frantically searched mine for any sign that I returned his feelings. I had never heard him beg. He was so rich that he could have whatever he wanted. Except for the one thing his money couldn't buy. Love.

It was true. I had felt the love in him with that kiss. Something that I don't think I realized until this second. I had been at it again. Comparing Adrian's every aspect to Dimitri. Hadn't I promised not to do that? I had promised a fair chance and because of that I had fallen in love with him. And I never wanted it to end.

"I... love you. Always. I won't leave you." I said to him. It was going to be hard, but I knew I didn't need Dimitri. Every time I thought back to that kiss it reinforced my answer. Adrian was my future, and now I just had to tell my past.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Chapter 2 ! Hope you like it. Disclaimer- I don't own V/A**

**Rose's pov**

I woke up the next morning in Adrian's arms, our legs tangled in the sheets of my bed. We had stayed together last night because after the passionate words he had spoken I couldn't bear to let him leave me, even for a second.

I turned to my right side to face him and he began to stir. I planted a small kiss as close to his lips as possible, which was right under his jaw due to my position in the bed. He blinked a few times and then smiled when he realized where he was.

"My, my, little dhampir I trust you slept well. Your aura is glowing more brilliant than the sun." he said, every word filled with affection. I smiled in response and this time he met my lips with a kiss.

"I haven't slept that well in a long time." I replied. We slowly got up and I stretched as he pulled on his shirt. Then Adrian informed me that he had to run some errands. I decided on a quick shower after he reluctantly left.

Now that I was fully awake I remembered what I had to do today. Break another heart.

**Dimitri's pov**

I walked through the court garden on my way to Rose's dorm and noticed a beautiful white tulip standing tall among the others. I plucked it from the ground then continued on my way hoping that Rose wouldn't think it was too cheesy. Picking up my pace, I nearly jogged the rest of the way.

I reached the building, got on the elevator and soon. was getting off on her floor. As I turn down the hall I could here a door closing and saw a man run a hand through his unruly hair. Then I realized it was Rose's room, and that was Adrian. Quickly before he even had time to look up I acted on my reflexes and ducked into the staircase. He passed by unknowingly and hopped on the elevator. Looking particularly happy. I decided to leave and take the stairs slowly as not to pass by him. I laid the tulip on the top step resolving to take out my feeling in the courts training center. I couldn't face her right now.

**Rose's pov**

Being over dramatic, as I often was, I decided on some black tight-fitting slacks and a long sleeve black shirt. Heading out I decided on the staircase to warm up my muscles. Opening the stairway door and two steps in I felt something give way under my foot. Glancing down, there was a white flower crushed under my weight. "Huh, that's weird." I thought, but continued on with a fast pace, trying to think of where Dimitri could be.

I headed to his room and knocked as despair swirled inside me. But he didn't answer and I breathed a foolish sigh of relief. I would have to tell him somehow, might as well get it done with. I walked around the court eyeing the small shops and restaurants. Where could he be? That's when it hit me. The training center.

I walked as fast as my dragging feet would let me, the despair coming back in full force. As I turned the corner, the training centers doors came into view and I was suddenly glad I skipped breakfast. pushing the doors open, my eyes shoot right to where Dimitri sat, lifting weights as perspiration gleamed on his forehead. He paused for only a second and I knew that he had sensed my presence like we so regularly did. Something between that electric charge we shared. But after his fraction of a pause he kept lifting his weights. No hello, no smile, not even a glance. What was up with him?

I set off across the gyms floor and closed the gap between us. He still didn't look up. "Hey?" I said quietly. "What?" he answered blatantly. Jeez. "Something wrong?" I asked, with a bit more volume. He still hadn't looked at me. "Just that the girl I love keeps secrets from me. That she betrayed me. That she doesn't seem remorseful in the slighted.' he said as he hefted up the weight one last time then dropped it to the ground. The gym mats catching it with a thud. He finally made eye contact and I noted that his eyes were puffy and red. He had been crying, I gasped. I had never seen more hurt in my life. "How did you know?" I asked, still shocked and now feeling my eyes start to prickle with tears.

"I saw him leave your room this morning."

"What? I was coming to tell you right now. I'm so sorry Dimitri."

"Too late. I just wanna know why. Why did you beg for my love then turn right back around when we got home!?" He stood up in the middle of his sentence and started to raise his voice, but I wasn't afraid of him and I don't think he meant to scare me. By now the other dhampirs in the center had sensed the tension and were long gone. "Dimitri please just calm down!"

**Arian's pov**

It was about an hour later and I had grabbed some sandwiches from the courts deli, deciding to surprise Rose for lunch. I had asked around and heard that she was in the training center. "Ridiculous," I thought with a smile. "she never stops trying to be better."

As I approached I saw some other dhampirs leaving the center. Making my way to the doors I saw two auras inside. Both spiking with reds and blacks. One with just a bit of gold, that was Rose. I pushed the doors open and took in the scene. Rose was stand in front of Dimitri, she was wearing a form-fitting black outfit. The there was him, towering over her and I caught the last of his words with anger on his face,

"-you promised! Just tell me why Roza!"

Then I felt spirit's raging darkness overtaking me, and I didn't care.

"How dare you." I said in a low voice. So low that I'm surprised they heard. They hadn't noticed me come in. Still surprised they said nothing. I looked into his eyes and something inside me clicked. I pour all my darkness into the connection and molded it into his worst fears. He got a confused look, then a horrified one. He tried to shake it away but it was too late, I was in his head. He started backing into a corner as he pictured strigoi surrounding him. He swung and his hand glided through the air hitting nothing.

Something pulled at my arm and I heard Rose's voice far away. "Stop! Adrian, please!" The pleas got closer and I looked at her, tears streaming down her cheeks. I she was pulling me towards the door and I glanced at Dimitri one last time and threw all my anger into my words. "Stay away from her!"

By this time he had emerged from the corner and was still on high alert for any lingering visions. But when I spoke those words his eye shot wide open as pain filled his whole body and he fell to the ground. Rose screamed and pulled me through the doors, all my adrenaline gone. I made my way to sit on the gardens bench and felt dizzy. that was physical pain, not imagined in his head but pain that would leave marks had I aimed for anything. How did I do that?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **Sorry it took so long for the third chapter, I got the flu and was bed ridden for two weeks. But here it is so please review and let me know what you think. I had a bit of writers block near the end so I hope you like it! **Disclamer- I don't own Vampire Academy**

**Rose's pov**

The next few hours were a bit hectic as everyone gathered to figure out what had happened. Fragments of the story were getting mixed up. Lissa heard almost immediately since she was able to heal. Whether she was the queen or not she still had the compassion to help anytime she wasn't sleeping or in a meeting. Adrian was less helpful and didn't want to talk to anyone, though he didn't argue when I refused to leave his side, even as we were ushered into the small room in the security building for questioning. Still, I could only guess what happened.

Adrian walked in to Dimitri towering over me, yelling and fists clenched so tightly his knuckles were white. He probably had no doubt that I could handle it myself but I saw spirit take over through his eyes. Lissa and I had read about spirit users who could do physical damage like break bones and leave scars, which always seemed horrible. Adrian wasn't someone I pictured doing that even if he could.

Well I guess he can now.

**Lissa's pov**

I was called down from a meeting with the counsel to tend to an emergency in the hospital wing. I rushed down and through the doors to see Dimitri lying on one of the beds with nurses frantically running about and reading monitors.

"What happened?" I asked, eyes wide with alarm.

"He was attacked in the gym and we're not sure how but he has extreme internal bleeding in his stomach. I do apologize Queen Vasilisa but with the doctor being a few hours away you were the only one we knew that could heal him quickly."

"That's alright, I'll handle this." I said, walking up to his bedside. He had an IV stuck in the crook of his left arm with what I assumed was something to keep him sedated. I took a deep breath and felt the magic flow through me as I put my hands on his stomach. I let the nurses tend to him afterwards and within a few hours he was awake. I never left his side as I tried to figure out what happened.

"Who attacked him?" I asked in disbelief. I had seen Dimitri fight before and he was truly an amazing guardian. "Well my queen, it was Adrian Ivashkov."

Okay, what. I knew that Rose was having guy trouble but why would Adrian attack him? Let alone how could he do this much damage to a dhampir. Through the bond I sent her a message. 'Where are you? We need to talk. I'm in the hospital wing.'

**Rose's pov**

We were seated in a small room with a two chairs and a table in between. When they realized I wasn't going anywhere the guardian pulled in another chair for me. We all sat in silence as the guardian looked over some papers that I assumed were witness reports. Then with a sigh he set the papers down and looked at Adrian. "Just tell me what happened." he said, looking tired.

"Guardian Belikov was attacking Guardian Hathaway here and I used my spirit powers to stop him. I don't remember all the details but I only did it to protect her." Adrian said sounding a bit irritated. His hand went to his jacket pocket out of habit for a cigarette and then balled into a fist as he realized it was empty. He had given up smoking for me but I could tell that spirit was taking its toll now.

"Why would he attack a fellow guardian. That makes no sense." he said glancing at me. Man, all this was happening because of my complicated love life.

"I don't know, ask him." Adrian said through clenched teeth. "Can I go now? That's all I have to say."

They let us leave and we walked back to my room. Adrian plopped down on my bed and closed his eyes. I shut the door and decided to take a soft approach at the situation. "Why did you do that Adrian? What did you do to him?" I asked him quietly. "Because Rose, he was screaming at you. He looked ready to wrestle you to the ground and kidnap you. I've never seen such a dark aura and I lost control. No one can treat you like that." he said, eyes still closed. So he did it because he cares, though I was never afraid of Dimitri, Adrian clearly had some issues with him. "But what did you do to him?"

"I don't know what I did. I don't know how I did it. But Rose, it was so satisfying." he said, opening his eyes and looking right at me.

A chill ran down my spine and it felt colder in the room. I stood, about to pace the room when Lissa said through the bond that she needed to see me. I knew she had gone to the hospital wing but I was so stunned by Adrian that I hadn't noticed her mood. She seemed shocked and confused.

Adrian looked up at me when I paused, "Is it Lissa?" he asked. "Yeah, I gotta go. We'll talk later."

I half ran to the hospital wing, eager to see what was going on. I walked in and a nurse pointed me in the right direction. I saw Lissa sitting next to a bed with Dimitri in it, looking pale. She saw me almost immediately and gave me a small smile. Walking closer I noticed the IV and the monitors with his heart rate. "How is he?" I asked quietly. At the sound of my voice the heart rate went up a few beats, though he didn't stir in his sleep. With a pang of sadness I thought how even being all drugged up and sedated he still got excited hearing my voice.

"He had severe internal bleeding but I healed it. They stopped the medicine so he should wake up in a bit. But they are saying it was Adrian, why would he attack Dimitri?" she said, she sounded exhausted. I informed her about what I did and how Adrian saw me and Dimitri, then lost control. "Wow," it seemed as though she was going to share her thoughts but Dimitri moved his arm, muttering something in russian. "You should go, before he wakes up. He might get riled up if he sees you here." she said apologetically.

I left as she promised we could talk tomorrow. Walking slowly back to my room I realized I hadn't eaten all day and stopped in at the small café and ordered a small plate of fries. I sat and chewed absent-mindedly, thinking about all that happened today. It was getting late and before I knew it the waitress told me the café would be closing soon. I had eaten all my french fries and was just sitting there. Finally I got up feeling stiff. Had I really been here for two hours? I stretched and soon found myself unlocking my room door. Adrian was in the shower, I could hear the water running through the bathroom door. I wanted to forget about everything that happened, I knew he had only done it because he loved me but Dimitri could have died. Adrian, a murderer. I shivered at the thought and shook it out of my mind. No, spirit just made him crazy for a second. He could never have meant that. Slipping off my shoes, I crawled under the covers and curled into ball. Not caring about my clothes or what Adrian might wanna talk about, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Dimitri's pov**

I woke up in a hospital disoriented and feeling sore. Lissa was sitting in a chair by my bed staring out the window at nothing. "Queen Vasilisa, what happened?" She let out a small gasp of surprise probably because she didn't realize I was awake. "How are you feeling?" she asked jumping up and coming closer to look at me. "I'm sore but no real pain. What happened?" This time I asked her with a bit more persistence. She sighed heavily and began recounting the story.

"Ivashkov? He did this?" I said, my voice gaining volume with every word. He took her. My Roza. "Oh, he'll pay for this." I looked into Lissa's eyes to find them wide with shock and worry. Her mouth was slightly open as if she were going to say something. But she didn't. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, when she exhaled, she stood and walked briskly out the door. Leaving me alone with my thoughts


End file.
